thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulemmy (Breathing Again)
Zulemmy is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She was a student of the Dupree secondary school who survived the initial outbreak and helped the group of survivors led by Fer Morales to drive the walkers away from the school. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree Secondary School Zulemmy studied in the Dupree High School where he met Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Brian, Karla, Frank and Esmeralda. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Safety Behind Walls Zulemmy along many other students attemp to take down the school's main gate, they finally make it, but walkers surround them, Zulemmy is able to escape to the principal's office. On The Breach Zulemmy escapes alongside Fer, Danna, Magdiel and the others as they plan a way to lure the walkers away from the school. Strangers Zulemmy, Fer, Danna, Magdiel and Brian are planning a way to lure the walkers away from the school, when Esmeralda informs them that the walkers seem to be attracted to the noise, "So if we found something that can make enough noise like to attract them all, it would work", Zulemmy ventures out to search for something to help. Made to Suffer Zulemmy, Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Esmeralda, Brian and the rest of the students are hiding, waiting for the walkers to come across so they can kill them, once walkers emerge from the school, Zulemmy and the group are able to kill a few of them until they're surpassed. When the walkers outnumber the survivors, Zulemmy alongside the remaining students get into Diana's truck as she drives towards the school. Diana ends up crashing the car off the road into a tree, sending Zulemmy out and causing a compound fracture in her left leg. Valentin states that she cannot be saved, leading a denial Frank to fight a realistic Karla who tells him to accept that Zulemmy will die. In order to stop the fight, Fer shoots Zulemmy in the stomach claiming that the problem has been solved. Season 2 Esperanza Zulemmy is seen resting in a bed on the classroom where Hannia's group take shelter, revealing that she did not died when Fer shot her. However, after checking on her Andrea informs Hannia that Zulemmy has stopped breathing, and she stabs Zulemmy in the head. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Zulemmy has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers Death Killed By: *Diana (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Caused) While Diana is driving towards the school, she ends up losing control of the vehicle and crashing into a tree, causing Zulemmy to be launched out of the windshield and impact the ground hard enough to paralyze herself from the waist down. *Hannia Sarmiento (Before Reanimation) Despite being treated by Hannia and her group, Zulemmy rventually succumbs to her wound and dies, Hannia then stabs her in the head to prevent reanimation. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Safety Behind Walls *On The Breach *Strangers *Made to Suffer Season 2 *Esperanza Trivia *Zulemmy is the only Season 1 character whose death had nothing to do with walkers. Category:Breathing Again Characters Category:Dupree High School